In 500 Words Or Less
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: Ipod shuffle challenge. A bunch of random drabbles all rolled into one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So heres how this'll work, its pretty much an ipod shuffle challenge, but it's going to just keep going. So when ever I get blocked or bored (alot on both of those), I'll try and write a drabble to each song, then when I've got 10, I'll post them as a chapter. Okay? Good. All different pairings, a whole range of everything really. Pretty much what ever pops into my head. So enjoy your trip into my mind, try not to go insane, and as always let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**1. I MADE IT- CASH MONEY HEROES**  
**11/Amy**  
He would make it. He'd made it through Rose, Martha, Donna, and Regenerating 10 times. He would make it through this. He was The Lord Of Time, The Oncoming Storm, But God it hurt. He had faced down death countless times but he had never been as scared as he was right now, he looked to the sky and did something he hadn't in a long time he thanked who ever was up there. He was going to be a father again.

**2. CHANGE-TAYLOR SWIFT**  
**10.5/Rose**  
Things were changing far too quickly for the Doctor liking. Rose was saying things like moving in with Pete and Jackie and getting married, _well, that's what you get for proposing. _Sometimes he missed his previous life, the adventure and the TARDIS, but in the end, he supposed he wouldn't give it up for the world, not even for Jackie to stop nagging him about the wedding. Because, The Doctor mused, everything has to change eventually. And this time, he thought it was for the better.

**3. LITTLE BLACK BOX-STAN WALKER**  
**10/Rose**  
She wasn't talking to him. And he was really starting to worry. Rose had locked herself in her room almost three hours ago, after they had, had a fight. Which is why he was currently pacing the control room, while trying to recall the advice that Captain Jack had given him for dealing with angry women. After all, Jack was the expert on that sort of thing. _What did he say? Oh, that's right! Quit while you're ahead. Nope. That's not helpful._

**4. BILLIE JEAN-MICHAEL JACKSON**  
**10/Rose**  
He had taken one trip to see her. Yeah, it was dangerous, yeah, it was wrong. But he needed it. He had lied and told her, as he did with everyone else, his name was John Smith. And one thing had turned into another. Now it was 2005, the year that he first met her, and she had no idea what would happen, but he did. And the worst thing was, that he didn't have the will to change it. It was his son all right. Two hearts kind of gave it away, after all.

**5. EVACUATE THE DANCEFLOOR-CASCADA**  
**11/Amy**  
Amy watch the Doctor go over to the group of kids, and as he started teaching them his _unique _dance moves, she saw all the adults give him strange moves as the evacuated the area of the dance floor he of occupying. She laughed and went over to join him. She knew it was wrong, her new husband was standing at the edge of the dance floor watching them, but she just didn't have as much fun with Rory as she did with the Doctor. It wasn't Rory's fault, it was hers.

**6. AIRPLANES-B.O.B FT. HAYLEY WILLIAMS**  
**10/Rose**  
All he wanted was for Rose to be alright, if he could just have one wish, that was what it would be. He didn't know what else he could do. She was trapped with that prince and he was down in the prison, staring out at the starry sky. For once the Doctor was all out o brilliant ideas. Just as he was backing away from the bars of his cell, he saw a shooting star. And he closed his eyes in hope.

**7. SPARKS FLY-TAYLOR SWIFT**  
**10/Martha**  
He was dangerous, that was what I'd first thought of him. But I was wrong, he wasn't dangerous he was a haunted man. But on the rare occasion that he smiled that massive smile, it was amazing. I saw his eyes in my dreams that night, it was like I was the haunted one now, not him. And for some reason I was okay with that, because he was captivating, and anyone who didn't think so was crazy.

**TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE-TAYLOR SWIFT**  
**10/Rose**  
They had just gotten back from new earth. And Rose couldn't have been happier. She had been taken over and almost killed, but still, she couldn't have been happier. She remembered everything from when Cassandra had been inside her, including kissing the Doctor, and his reaction. He had kissed back. Her heart had been going one hundred miles an hour, and she wasn't exactly herself, but still, it had been like a fairytale.

**9. NEVER GROW UP-TAYLOR SWIFT**  
**11/Amy**  
'I'll soon change that.' that was what the Doctor had said when she had told him she'd grown up. She wanted to believe it, that this crazy man with a box, her imaginary friend, would be able to make it all better, but there was always that doubt, the doubt that she was beyond repair. That she was too grown up. But after the space whale, she knew she wasn't too grown up, because she never grew up; she had always left a spot in her heart for her Raggedy Doctor.

**10. IF I GET LOCKED UP TONIGHT- EMINEM FT. DR DRE**  
**Any really**  
That's how it ended up coming out. They were locked up, nothing new there, and sitting in a cell, again, nothing new. But what was new was the fight that led to the Doctor letting 'it' out. And after half an hour of yelling, they found themselves standing starring at each other, unable to believe that it had finally happened.

* * *

**Thank you for visiting my mind, please leave in an orderly fashion and donate a review on the way out. And dont take anything, because I need as much of my mind as I can get. Thankyou, please come again. :D**

**And sorry about any spelling mistakes, I just left it exactly how I wrote it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been sitting on my computer for a while.. Enjoy and review!**

**Let me know which ones you liked best! :)**

* * *

**11. NOT AFRAID- EMINEM  
****Doctor/Anyone… I have no idea where this one was going…  
**He was going to do it today. Today was the day he was going to put his past behind him, and start something new. Today was the day he was going to start making his future. He had do admit, it wasn't something he was doing lightly. He'd been putting it off for a long time, but not anymore. He was going to tell her how he felt. And he knew why he was going to do it, he was going to do it because he didn't want to lose her, and he wasn't afraid of it anymore. He was ready. Ready to embrace what had been a long time coming. Ready to move on.

**12. DYNOMITE- TAIO CRUZ  
****Amy/Rory  
**That was the first song they danced to as a married couple. The DJ had gotten the songs mixed up, so that had been their first dance. It kinda suited really. But that wasn't what they were thinking about; no that was the last thing on their minds. But the Doctor didn't fail to notice it. Standing on the edge of the dance floor watching them, he smiled. The song suited them, just like they suited each other. Mr and Mrs Pond, the boy and girl who waited. A perfect match.

**13. MR BRIGHTSIDE- THE KILLERS  
****Rose/Mickey  
**They'd been doing great, everything was fine, and then he came along. Him with his danger, and aliens, and smile, and big blue box that was bigger on the inside. And she had run off with him, leaving Mickey with a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't jealous, not to start with… Okay maybe a little, but after a while he realised Rose was just looking for some adventure in her life. But then he changed and that's when Mickey saw how much Rose really cared about him. That's when he realised he was never going to be able to beat the Doctor.

**14. 1973- JAMES BLUNT  
****Doctor/Rose  
**She remembered one time, they had just escaped from a planet of people that wanted to kill them as usual, and the Doctor had taken her to a nice small pub in London. It was karaoke night there, so they stayed out all night singing and laughing. He had looked so at ease that night, and made her feel as if the rest of the universe didn't exist, it was just the two of them. Then when they finally decided to get back to the TARDIS, it was raining, so they ran through the rain, hand in hand, laughing all the way.

**15. FOR THE FIRST TIME- THE SCRIPT  
****10.5/Rose  
**He could recall their first fight so clearly, and every time he thought about it, it almost tore his single heart apart. He wasn't used to all the domestic things that went with being a boyfriend. He wasn't even used to being a human yet. He looked at the little store that was selling flowers on the corner and walked up to the woman selling them "Which ones would you use to say 'I'm sorry?'" he asked. The woman gave him a somewhat sympathetic look and led him over to a bucket full of roses. The Doctor smiled. Roses for his Rose. Perfect.

**16. SUMMER OF '69- BRYAN ADAMS  
****Jackie/Pete  
**Summer of '69 came over the radio as Jackie was cleaning and it made her stop and think. That song always reminded her of Pete for some reason. It was funny; because they had nothing to do was anything the song was saying, but their relationship, well, that was a whole different story. She still loved him, no matter what she said. They said it would last forever. That they would _make_ it last. But as all things do, it ended. And not in a break-up, Jackie knew she would have preferred that to what happened, at least then Rose would have known her Dad. Little did she know that Pete Tyler died saving the world, if she had of known, she would have loved him even more.

**17. ALL SUMMER LONG- KID ROCK  
****Amy/Rory  
**They're first real date had been in the summer, when they were fifteen. They'd been friends for a long time before that, but he'd only gotten up the nerve to ask her out a few days before. He had taken her down to a lake for a picnic and they'd stayed there day and night swimming, laughing, playing and when night came around they stayed there and just looked at the stars. He remembered her talking about leaving Leadworth and going to London to study, he remembered feeling proud of her and at the same time worried that she was going to leave him behind. When he voiced those worries, she simply laughed and said, "Well you'll just have to come with me then, won't you?" It never happened, but neither really minded. They had each other, who needed London?

**18. NEXT CONTESTANT- NICKELBACK  
****Doctor/Rose  
**He knew he had no right to get jealous. He didn't own her. Weeellll, there was that one time he had to buy her back from a bounty hunter that wanted to sell her on the black-market, but that wasn't the point he was trying to make. As the Doctor watched Rose, HIS Rose dance with the Prince, he felt anger boil inside him, but couldn't pinpoint exactly why. _'Yes, you can you coward'_ he thought to himself. He also knew he was getting very possessive and it probably wasn't very attractive, and another thing he knew was that Time Lords usually DO NOT get jealous. Usually. But this was Rose… So with resolve he went to cut himself in.

**19. STAY THE NIGHT- JAMES BLUNT  
****Doctor/Donna friendship  
**She had been having nightmares ever since they had heard the Ood's song. And the Doctor knew that she wasn't going to tell him about it. She thought he didn't know, but he did. She was his friend after all, and he looked after his friends. Always. So one night, he didn't make it obvious that he knew, he just offered a movie night in the library. She was suspicious of it, but she had agreed. She feel asleep after the second Sex In The City (which the Doctor was grateful for) but he never left her side, he stayed there all night until she woke up the next morning.

**20. ROUND OF APPLAUSE- CODY SIMPSON  
****Doctor/Rose  
**It was a strange feeling, knowing that he'd willingly gone against one of his most important rules with out even really knowing he was doing it. That's not to say he would change it, no he wouldn't change it for the universe. And as he looked down at the shopping list Rose had given him almost three hours ago (he really was useless at shopping) one thought occurred to him: Rose Tyler had made him domestic, and he didn't mind one bit. And even stranger, he found that he liked the thought of being domestic with Rose. "How strange," he muttered to himself, finally giving up on the list that had started that train of thought.

* * *

**Okay, I know a lot of these are Doctor/Rose, sorry about that, but that's just the way my brain works. Hopefully I'll think of something different next time round, if not, sorry in advance. But I hope you still enjoyed it, let me know what you thought, even if its just to tell me to get over Doctor/Rose. :D Although I cant guarantee anything. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes people, I am on a roll! I mean, I'm not on a roll with what I'm meant to be on a roll with (AKA Thanks For The Memories) In fact, I seem to have hit a slight brickwall in that area... But until I get that going again, you can probably expect a whole lot more one-shots. :) So, upside? Yes? **

**Enjoy and review pretty please, I'm feeling slightly review neglected. :)**

* * *

**21. EVIL DEEDS-EMINEM**  
**No pairing, just the Doctor.  
**The Doctor had done some horrible things in his life. Sometimes he wondered if he was even worthy of forgiveness. It haunted him, what he did. What he _had_ to do. He was never one to believe in God, or anything of the sort, he was a brain person through and through, but sometimes, he found himself giving God the benefit of the doubt. He figured it was just because he needed to pretend that there was someone out there that understood. But he knew when it came down to it, it wouldn't matter what God thought, or if God forgave him. He knew all that mattered was whether he could forgive himself. But that, sadly, was something he could never do.

**22. SK8ER BOI- AVRIL LAVIGNE **  
**Rose/Jimmy Stone**  
When they had met, he was a skater in a small band with a couple of his friends. They kept saying they'd make it big one day, and because of that they'd wag school to practice. Of course she'd always go with him. He was her boyfriend, what was she supposed to do? Well. Now she realised what an idiot she'd been. But it didn't matter anymore because the Doctor had come a long and changed everything. Jimmy Stone was a small time rockstar? Yeah, well she was travelling the universe with a nine hundred year old alien. Beat that.

**23. FIREFLIES- OWL CITY**  
**Doctor/Rose, Doctor/Donna, Doctor/Martha. Take your pick :)  
**The Doctor had taken her to the most amazing place, on Earth of all places, years before humans came along. They were standing in the middle of a forest surrounded by fireflies. The Doctor said, if she stood very still, they might even land on her. He was right. She felt the wings of one flutter across the skin of her arm. It tickled, so of course she had to laugh. It made all the fireflies fly away, but it was worth it, because they flew up high enough that it looked like they were joining the stars.

**24. HERE WITHOUT YOU- 3 DOORS DOWN  
****Doctor/Rose. I just had to…  
**He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt truly alone and truly lost. He was doing a lot of something he'd never done much before: Sleep. The Doctor was pretty sure that was one of the signs of depression humans always looked out for. But he didn't care. He didn't care about much at all really. All he cared about was Rose. He thought about he all the time. He even dreamed about he most nights. Maybe that was why he was sleeping so much. To see Rose. His Rose. His love. He could say it now, so why couldn't he spit it out on that damn beach? When he had the chance to tell her?

**25. FOREVER- CHRIS BROWN  
****Doctor/Rose  
**She had promised him forever and she had had every intention of following through with that promise, he knew. But he couldn't hold her to that, not at the expense of her family, the only family she had left. But she had come back, and he selfishly, was glad. Because, he realised, she was the only family he had left. They'd been through so much together, she'd taught him and he'd taught her. She'd taught him to love again, he'd taught her about the universe. But in the end, a promise of forever wasn't enough, because the thing he knew best, the universe, had let him down in the worst way possible. It had taken his family from him.

**26. WHO KNEW- PINK  
****Doctor/Rose  
**He showed her so many amazing things, as the old and the new Doctor. They used to act like they didn't have a care in the universe. That all changed when they ended up in the other universe with the Cybermen. That was the beginning of the end for them, because not long after that, he was gone and she was alone. If someone had of told her they'd be split up, she never would have believed them. But now, she was alone, and she was left grasping for a hand that wasn't there.

**27. A LITTLE LESS SIXTEEN CANDLES, A LITTLE MORE TOUCH ME- FALL OUT BOY  
Jackie/Pete**  
"Drop dead!" Jackie yelled at Pete, picking Rose up and moving to pack a bag. "We're leavin'. Call me when you _finally _get your life together." Pete moved to follow her and try to stop her, but Jackie was stubborn, and she was mad. Jackie Tyler was not one to be messed with on the best of days, but Pete had finally done it, he'd made her leave. It was the straw that broke the camels back, so to speak. The worst thing was, they both knew that they wouldn't be able to make it without each other.

**28. SLEEPWALKER- ADAM LAMBERT  
****The Doctor. Again. Umm… This one's quite… Odd.  
**The Doctor looked around, he was in a room with blank grey walls, and they were closing in on him, he started to panic and that was when He heard a voice and a door appeared. He could feel his hearts pounding in his chest, he followed the voice, and it sounded so familiar… Then he remembered why. It was his wife's voice. Nine hundred years he had almost forgotten the sound of her voice. Then suddenly, she disappeared and a giant banana standing next to a jelly baby took her place… wait. What?

**29. CLEANIN' OUT MY CLOSET- EMINEM  
****Doctor/Master. Carly, Laura, I did it. :O For those of you who don't know how monumental this is, ask those two. In other words, be amazed people. Be very amazed.  
**They'd hated each other most of their adult lives, but that didn't matter, because it didn't replace the left over feelings from their childhood and teenage years. All the Doctor really wanted to do, was tell him. Come clean. But he was sure the Master would laugh in his face. Then probably kill him. He had tried so many times to make the Master understand, but each time he shut him down. He'd once been told that hate was one of the most popular ways to hide love. He hoped so, because the alternative would have to be that the Master just really, really hated him, and the Doctor didn't think he could handle that.

The Master looked down at his prisoner and he couldn't help but let his thoughts go back to the time on Gallifrey, they were both so young, it was the first time he heard the drums. And the Doctor helped him through the pain. He knew he cared about the Doctor and the Doctor cared about him, so why was he doing this? Well. Everyone had their own unique way of showing love, right?

**30. A PERFECTLY GOOD HEART- TAYLOR SWIFT  
One sided Martha/Doctor  
**She couldn't handle it, it was all Rose this and Rose that. She just wanted to burst out and ask 'well if she's so great, why'd she leave you?' until she'd found out that she didn't leave him. That was about when she started feeling guilty. Her heart was still breaking, but it was partly for the Doctor too. She knew would she would have to do to heal her heart. She would have to leave. They'd had a good run, she supposed, she just hoped that the Doctor found what he needed to heal his hearts. Rose.

* * *

**Do excuse the unhealthy amount of Eminem I have (because I have no doubt more will pop up later on). It's not my fault I'm obsessed with his music. ;) As for the amount of Taylor Swift I have, don't worry about that, it's much more healthy, not saying it's not obsessive, just a little healthier than Eminem. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**31. PLANETARY (GO!)- MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE  
9/Rose  
**Run. Run. Run. It was the only thought circling around his head. Run. Don't let go of Rose's hand. They reached the TARDIS and he pulled the key out of his pocket. He opened the door and turned to see Rose sweating quite a bit. They got inside and took off in silence. "I wanna go home."

The Doctor's heart dropped. "Okay." Why? Why would she say that? Didn't she trust him after that?

"Not like that." Rose laughed. "I wouldn't leave for good. This is too much fun."

**32. THE REAL SLIM SHADY- EMINEM  
The gangers  
**They were real. They felt pain, anger. Fear. They had memories. So what made them so _wrong? _They just wanted to live. Was that such a bad thing to ask for? No. They wanted to live, which was why they were fighting. They were almost the same person, except the one difference was that they weren't taking the gift of life for granted. Not like their human counterparts.

And as they stood up to move out, they looked around at each other, and knew that what they were doing was right. It was what they humans would do, they knew.

They were fighting to survive. And there was nothing wrong with that.

**33. FIFTEEN- TAYLOR SWIFT  
Amy  
**Amy stopped in front of the doors. High school. Time to grow up. No more talk of aliens, stars, cracks, boxes falling from the sky and definitely no more talk of raggedy Doctors. She would be normal.

Within the first three weeks, she had met a guy named Max. He seemed nice enough, so when he asked her out, she said yes. But in the back of her mind she could hear a voice saying that she really wanted him to be a little more… Raggedy.

That was when Amy figured out all she really wanted was her Raggedy Doctor, and always would, no matter how old she got.

**34. PICTURES OF YOU- THE LAST GOODNIGHT  
10/Rose, 10/Donna friendship  
**Pictures were stories. Every single one told a million of them. Donna looked down at the picture that she had found in the Doctor's jacket pocket. It was of him with whom she guessed was an old companion. He looked so happy. Happier than she ever saw him.

"Doctor? Who's this?" She asked walking into the console room. The Doctor looked up and answered with one single word.

"Rose." And then Donna realised pictures weren't the only things that told a million stories. Words did too.

**35. FIREWORK- KATY PERRY  
Donna  
**Donna Noble had never really felt very exceptional. All her life she'd been average. All her life her mother had been telling her what she needed to do to get her life together. She'd never really thought of herself as anything special. The most she allowed was the title of Best Temp In Chiswick. Her Gramps had always told her, ever since she was a little girl, that she was bound to be amazing, but once she hit her teens, she realised he was wrong. She was bound to be a _temp. _And she was fine with that; she wasn't one to complain… Much. She was okay with being average.

But all that changed when she met the Doctor.

**36. FAMOUS LAST WORDS- MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**  
**10/Rose, sorta 9/Rose  
**"You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I!" And like that he was gone. A changed man. A better looking man… He looked over at Rose. He could see she was scared; it wasn't exactly the ideal way he wanted her to learn about regeneration. But he was a firm believer of learning on the run. He was pretty sure he was anyway. New body, new mind, new man. But not new memories and not new feelings and that was what the Doctor had to make her understand before she told him those dreaded words, 'I want to go home.' There was nothing he could say if she said that. He would just have to drop her off and keep living in his new body. He didn't like that idea. It wasn't that he was afraid of being alone; it was just that he was afraid of being without her.

**37. SECOND CHANCE- SHINEDOWN  
The Doctor  
**The Doctor looked down at the paper and pen he had sitting on his desk, why was he doing this? It wasn't like they cared. But he wrote anyway.

'Dear Mother and Father,

I should tell you I'm okay. And I'm sorry. I don't want you to cry over this, because Mother, I know you will. But I've seen so many amazing things already and I wouldn't trade it for the whole universe. I hope one day you understand why I stole a TARDIS and ran away. I needed to get away from Gallifrey. I needed a second chance, and this is it. I was nothing there, and you both know it. I was the outcast. But not anymore, because now I'm the Doctor.

This is my chance to do something great. Goodbye.

Theta.'

The Doctor looked down at the paper and noticed a small smudged spot where his tear had hit the paper. He looked at it one more time and screwed it up.

**38. I'M COMING HOME- DIDDY & DIRTY MONEY**  
**Martha  
**As she walked away from the TARDIS and towards her front door, a song that she'd heard when the Doctor had taken her to 2010 (by accident). _I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home… _She turned back to where the TARDIS was still parked, to her surprise, and saw the Doctor standing against the door. When she got into her house, she heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising and her heart dropped. She walked over to the phone and stared at it. She could just… Call him. Tell him she'd made a mistake… She picked up the phone. "Hi Mum." She said with a small smile. And hearing her Mum on the other end made her sure. She was where she belonged.

**39. SPACEBOUND- EMINEM**  
**Amy/Rory  
**They had been together a long time, and Rory had done a lot of hard work to get them there, Amy knew. He had to gain her trust for one, and she knew how difficult she had been on that front. But then they had started dating. It had only started because they had both had a bit much to drink one night, but he'd torn her walls down, and soon enough they had been engaged, almost married.

Then the Doctor had, literally, crashed back into their lives. And Amy had run off with him on the night of their wedding.

She'd come back for him though. He was lucky for that, Rory supposed. But then he was a Roman and he was fuzzy on the details, but one thing he did know was he didn't have his Amy anymore. But every night he stared up at the stars, thinking about her and where she was, not knowing Amy was doing the same thing. Only she didn't know why.  
**  
40. WELCOME TO MY LIFE- SIMPLE PLAN  
The Doctor  
**He didn't know what to do, Gallifrey was gone, along with the rest of the Time Lords. And he was all that was left. Why? Why did he have to survive? He didn't have any answers. No answers and no ideas. So he ran. All across the universe. He acted okay, like he was fine. Sometimes he picked up companions along the way, and they tried to understand, but they didn't. Not really. Sometimes he would regenerate, but it didn't really matter to him anymore. It wasn't fair; he'd saved the universe too many times to count, but who was there to save him when he needed help?

* * *

**This is really making me question my writing style…**

**You guys have no idea how hard Spacebound was! (Well two of you might) You'd think it would be easy, but no! It wasn't! It was hard work! And I don't really like it! Why does Eminem have to be so hard to write for? **

**Okay I'm done. :) Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided to go out of my comfort zone. WAY out. And do all of these for either the Doctor, the Master, Koshei, Theta, K/T, or D/M. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. **

**I'm hoping this will be a 'please come back I'm getting lonely' to all my D/M shipping peeps (and one Drose peep), who seem to have disappeared off the face of the internet. (I'm talking about a few people in particular, but anyone else who's disappeared, feel free to reappear.) I don't care if you guys have school or Uni or work. -.- **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**41. UNWELL- MATCHBOX TWENTY  
The Master **  
In the early days of the drums, the Master didn't even know that there was something wrong with him. He would hear things and see things, but he knew he wasn't crazy. Everyone told him something was wrong, even Theta. But he knew they were out to get him. He kept telling anyone who said he was insane that they were wrong, that he was fine. Until one day when Theta tried, and he hit him. Then he knew… He knew they were right.

But he didn't care.

Because he wasn't Koshei anymore, now he was the Master. It was a whole different side of him. Soon enough, he was hitting Theta every other day, and not caring that his best friend would bleed and cry. He had the drums, they were all he needed.

**42. NEW DIVIDE- LINKIN PARK  
I'm not really sure what exactly this is…  
**The Doctor looked into the Master's eyes. He could see so many things in those eyes, but there were none of the things he used to be able to see in Koshei's eyes. Koshei's eyes used to be filled with love and a twinkle of mischief. This man in front of him, the Master, when he looked in his eyes, all he could see was hate, pain and the need for revenge. He could see war in his eyes. The Doctor so wanted to just walk over to him and pull him into his arms.

But it wasn't something as small as their parents dividing them anymore, no, now it was something much bigger, something the Doctor wasn't sure he'd be able to cross.

It was _hate. _But that wouldn't stop him trying to get through to the boy he once loved.

**43. ROCK N ROLL- ERIC HUTCHINSON  
Um… Koshei probably…  
**He had walked into the bar wanting to get blind drunk and forget. Forget the fight, the yelling, the swearing, and the insults. He didn't plan it. But before he knew it, he was downing shots and laughing with a bunch of strangers. He didn't plan on calling one of the biggest guys in the bar a giant idiot, then getting in a fight and getting kicked out. But he did. So he did the most obvious thing to someone who was drunk out of their mind. He walked into the next bar he found. He sat down at the bar, no longer in any fit state to plan anything. He looked over as a girl sat down on the stool next to him.

Before he knew it, he was downing more shots and laughing with the girl.

And that was where his memory of last night ended.

**44. DON'T CRY DADDY- ELVIS PRESLEY (What? Don't judge me…)  
Theta  
**The Doctor was early in his first regeneration when his mother had run out of regenerations and died of old age. His father was quite a bit younger than his mother, a couple of hundred years he was pretty sure. But it didn't matter to them. They loved each other. So as little Theta, of only ten years old, stood in front of his mother's grave, with his crying father at his side, he slipped his tiny hand into his father's larger one, looked up at him and said quietly, "Don't cry Daddy. You still got me." He father just smiled down at him through his tears.

**45. BREATHE- TAYLOR SWIFT  
Theta/Koshei, Doctor/Master  
**He's cried for weeks after he'd ran away. He'd cried for his planet, his family, but mostly he'd cried for Koshei. He'd never wanted to leave him. He was his best friend and so much more. Without him he didn't know what he was doing, he was lost. He needed him; he needed him to be able to breathe. He didn't even get to say those three words before he'd left. They'd had a fight, they'd yelled at each other, not caring what might happen next. He thought he'd be able to apologise the next day. He was wrong. It wasn't easy, walking away from Koshei. In fact it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. But he was angry and he wasn't thinking about anything other than how he hated himself for loving Koshei.

But he didn't really.

"I'm sorry," Theta yelled through his tears to the empty TARDIS. "I'm so sorry…" he said quieter this time, almost as if he thought that if was quiet enough, Koshei would hear him.

**46. EVERYBODY HURTS- REM  
Koshei  
**Koshei had managed to block out all emotion, it had helped to start with. Everything he had once felt, everything that he'd once cared about. Now he was more or less a psychopath. More or less. There was only one thing- one person- he cared about now. But it didn't make the drums any less painful. It still hurt, no matter how hard he tried to block them out. He spent his days and nights alone, in pain. Until he'd had enough. He let the drums take over. That was the first time he killed a man. The poor kid was only twenty years old. He didn't even know what'd hit him. Koshei stared down at his hands, covered in blood, holding the knife he'd just used to stab the kid lying motionless on the floor. He didn't know what to do, so he ran, and kept running. He didn't stop until he broke down, still covered in blood, crying in Theta's arms.

**47. NEVER GONNA BE ALONE- NICKELBACK  
Theta/Koshei  
**the Doctor remembered when he and the Master were young, back on Gallifrey, without a care in the world. They didn't have to worry about their parents disapproving, the war, they only had to worry about each other. "Theta, I don't ever want you to leave." Koshei said, one night, when they were leaning against a lone tree on their hill. It was the one they met at every night. But this time was different. Theta was going to the Academy and Koshei… Well Koshei wasn't. "I don't want to be alone." He whispered.

Theta grabbed his hand and turned to the stars, watching, and thinking. "You'll never be alone." Koshei turned to the stars, looking the same way Theta was. Theta pointed out into the darkness, "See that one there? That's ours."

Even though he didn't want to, the Master would sometimes look up at that star and wonder what happened to them.

**48. LOVIN' EACH DAY- RONAN KEATING  
Theta/Koshei friendship  
**they used to run around Gallifrey, as if it was the last day they would spend together. They used to cause so much trouble that not even Rassolin himself would know what to do with them. They used to laugh as if they would never be apart. They used to hug each other at the end of the day, and whisper that tomorrow they'd do exactly the same. They made a name for themselves early on, and it became common knowledge in their hometown that you would rarely find Theta without Koshei, or Koshei without Theta.

**49. DRUG BALLAD- EMINEM (Ahhhh… This will be interesting…)  
The Master/The Doctor  
**When the Master was homeless; he'd really tried to avoid the drugs side of the life. He didn't mind alcohol, eating scraps, drinking dirty water, he really didn't mind. He convinced himself it was worth it, if only to see the Doctor's horrified face when he finally found him. But he refused to do drugs. He told himself it was because it would lower his intelligence, which he might need if the Doctor found him at that moment. But the truth was (the truth that he would never admit to anyone who he wasn't intending to kill seconds later) he was scared of what might happen when he wasn't in full control of himself. He was worried of what memories and emotions it might bring up.

No. He wouldn't risk it. It could compromise him. Make him weak. It was something he stuck to, almost until the day the Doctor came. He hadn't meant to try it, really. He'd just had a bad day and all he wanted was silence in his head. Something the drinking wasn't giving him this time. As he curled himself into a ball and rocked himself, he promised Theta, (who in the back of his foggy mind, he knew wasn't there), that he would never do it again. And as Theta lightly brushed his fingers across his sweaty brow like he used to do when they were young and the drums got too much, the Master cried, not caring if anyone was there to see it or not.

**50. OLD TIME'S SAKE- EMINEM FT. DR DRE  
The Doctor/The Master  
**"One more time?" the Doctor asked nervously, "for old time's sake." He watched the Master carefully, making sure the other Time Lord wasn't going to try and kill him at any second. He didn't look like he was, which was why the Doctor had asked. On the days when the drums weren't so bad, he seemed to be that childhood friend from so long ago. The Doctor wanted his childhood friend back, and the Master was here, in front of him, he couldn't help but ask.

The Master had never been a sentimental person. He didn't think he would ever want to be near the Doctor again, not in the same room, not on the same planet, nothing. But here he was, and as much as much as he hated admitting it, the Master was wrong. He could feel that spark inside him relighting itself, no matter how hard he tried to smother it. He sighed. He wanted this, when he was with the Doctor, the drums weren't as bad.

He held out his hand. "For old time's sake." He said, as the Doctor took it.

* * *

**Almost 2,000 words (1,770) worth of D/M-ness. That, my lovely readers, definitely deserves some reviews, me thinks! :D**

**Also, let's give a round of applause for 50 of these things, hey? *Starts clapping***


End file.
